BMOC 5 The Tale of the Ghetto Butterfly
by David D. Amaya
Summary: After facing the consequences for not winning the group combat exercise in "The BMOC", one of the students commits a practical joke that stirs the memory of the day Kordel Nichols learned what a hero is... and what duty costs. Part five of the Big Mutant On Campus series.
1. Chapter 1

**The "Big Mutant On Campus" Series**  
**By David D. Amaya**

_**Part five"The Tale of the Ghetto Butterfly"**_  
**_Chapter 1_**

_**Disclaimer: As always; the first step of the journey.**_

* * *

**{EmWiz}**So what did you guys end up doing?

**{PwrPlnt}**Well, Me and Jubes finally got to tell the story of the First Mutant's **Escape From DWEEB-vill! (The ~Directors Cut~ edition ;)

* * *

"…So that's when Special Agent Dude walks in on us and goes _**'WHAT THE HELL! GET HELP!'**_ then he pushes me and K'Watt out the door and **Slam-o!** Doors close on him!" Jubilee relays to the other eight Gen-X students assembled in Jay's room. "That's when he begins to panic."

"I _didn't_ panic," Cyrus replied. "I was _concerned_. I mean he just saved my life, ya know?"

"Concerned in a panicky-type manor, then! Now you guys know the failsafe of Wolfmister's programs? Well, 'Watt starts thinking _'Oh crap! Secret Agent Dude's, like, toast!'_"

"When did _**THAT**_ happen, Jubes?"

"Remember, you were still suffering the after-effects of all that smack in your system. Go ask Hank, it's, like, a scientifical fact! So, we make a dash for Fearless Leader!-_That's Cyclops to you guys_," She translates for the benefit of the other new students. "We get back, Scott overrides the door and it opens in time for all of us to see him KO the last CGI-scumbag. I call time and **WAMM-O**! Record-breaking on his first attempt!"

Almost every member of the X-Teams has used Wolverine's bar-brawl program as a sort of measure when in residence with the X-Men, so this impressed them, even Monet, to a degree.

"_**Hijolé!**_" Exclaimed Angelo. "Treinta and the jura didn't even use his cueté?"

"I ponder to think Mr. Logan's initial reaction," Monet asked aloud. "when he found out his time was vanquished by a federal agent?"

"'_Not bad, G-Man. __**For beginner's luck.**_'"

"Yea, that's something Wolvie wouldda grunted!"

Looking over her shoulder, Jubilee and the rest of the students failed to notice Special Agent Nichols entered the room, carrying a tray with a large bowl of popcorn, a pitcher of Kool-Aid, and several drink tumblers.

"Are you two telling more stories?"

* * *

"_Creative Writing assignment, my eye, Charlie!_ Maybe I should have sent them to clean the Biosphere! They got Jubilee and Cyrus to talk! Not that it took much in the way of coercion, you understand."

_ "So what did you do, Lariat?"_

**"Suffer through the casting call!"

* * *

**

"Well, Special Agent Dude, I gots to bring my peeps up to date!"

"And the rest of the new guys need to know why I'm not stuck in DWEEBvill with Andi, Lariat. And since you were a part of both stories…"

"We might as well tell 'em everything!"

"Besides, Lariat that story would have made a great movie!"

"Yea, Secret Agent Dude!" Jubilee exclaimed. "We could get Brian Singer to direct. I loved The Usual Suspects! We could get Aragorn to play you! Harry Potter to do 'Watt! Captain Picard can be the prof! Hally Berry can be Storm!"

"Hally Berry?" Angelo questioned. "She's one fine-ass hyna and all that. But I think she looks more like Angela Basset to me."

"Naw, Hally's got an Oscar. Gots to stack the deck if ya want this chick flick to get an Academy nomination!"

"_**JUBILEE!"**_

"Oh, I'd get that hot chick from Hawaii Five-O to be me!"

* * *

_"What do you want? They're teenagers, Lariat. Besides, I think she's right, Hally Berry's a better choice for Ms. Ororo."_

_**"NOT YOU TOO?"**_

_"Oh, me? I'd get Kenny Rogers to play me, I loved those Gambler movies. And besides I'd get to be on the soundtrack CD."_

**"CHARLIE!"**

_"Lighten up, Kordel! You're just upset you're not being played by Orlando Bloom."_

"Well if that is the way this conversation is headed, I would pick Hugh Jackman. He was outstanding in Australia."

"Naw, he would make a better Wolverine. _Just needs the sideburns, though._ So did you ever get to Executive Order 84220?"

"Well, after Jonothon convinced Alea and Paige that Johnny Depp would make a better choice for Gambit than that alcoholic full-back from Friday Night Lights…"

* * *

"Okay, Jono, but I still think that Ron Weasly would be a better choice to play 'Watt, though."

"Thank you, Miss. Kaulalona. Now that the casting call is over we have something extremely important to discuss."

"Yea, like, _location shots!_"

Kordel just glared at Jubilee.

"Not a bad Moira MacTaggart. You ain't met her, but she'd like you."

"I was referring to Executive Order 84220."

"Executive Order 84220? What's that, Lariat?"

"It is what it is NOT, that you should be concerned with," Kordel replied. "As the both of you can guess, the story the Director told the President is different than the version you have been telling.

"_**EVERYTHING;**_ how they extracted you from Sidwell, the racetrack, my involvement, BOTH rescues, your enrollment here. All that is classified information under Executive Authority as it considered a threat to National Security! That is how the White House has been avoiding those questions.

"And as you can imagine the _'facts'_ that are in it, are a work of _PURE FICTION!_ **You**," He pointed to Jubilee. "Were never at the National Zoo! _**You**_," He pointed to Cyrus. "Did not get arrested by mall security! Wolverine did not steal a motorcycle to knock down my kitchen door! Oz never boarded the Helicarrier! I did not shoot Agent Martinez at the Convention Center! And Senator Crain did not commit suicide when SHIELD troops arrived to arrest him!

"To top it all off, it is safe to say there is absolutely _no mention_ of the involvement of a _certain_ group of mutant heroes in any part of that two hundred sixty-eight page document!"

Thunderous silence followed this revelation.

* * *

**{EmWiz}**I was never on-board the SHIELD Helicarrier! (^o^; Damn sure didn't look like the inside of the **Goodyear blimp** from the view in Sick Bay! But, I must admit that did get my skinny Asian-ass out of a BORING class review of the Jamestown Mission!

**{PwrPlnt}**GLAD TO ASSIST! Let me know if you forget to study for midterms, I'll see of Hydra wants to set up a coup attempt!

* * *

_"Gerald Crain!"_ Alea exclaimed. "My daddy presented the colors to his great-granddaughter at his funeral at Arlington! We were there! _**HE WAS INVOLVED!"**_

"Do you now see my concerns?"

"Well, Secret Agent, dude, If all this stuff _is_ classified, and none of this _officially_ happened. Then we're just kicking around a script to shop around Hollywood! And if no one bites, we can always turn it into a mini-series for HBO!"

**Almost** everyone laughed. Clenching both his fists, though he doesn't know that he isn't the first X-Man to attempt to quell the urge to place his hands around her neck, he turned to leave the room before he embarrassed himself further.

"Remember _NO ONE_ may enter the kitchen nor the Rec Room for the rest of the evening. Please leave the tray and its contents up here. _Is that understood?_" He then exited the room heading for his office.

* * *

"Should'a been there man! The jura who just a second ago was tougher than Wolverine with cojonazos the size of Dubz, got his _ASS HANDED TO HIM __**BY A GIRL!**_ It wasn't pretty, Ev!"

_"So what did you guys do the rest of the night?"_

"Well, by that time, the popcorn was cold and the punch was warm…"

* * *

"Pas de problème mes amis!" Stewart said as he walked up to the desk Agent Nichols left the tray and tapped the glass pitcher. Instantly the glass frosted over he then repeated the process with the stack of plastic tumblers. "Parfaire!"

"And I'll take care of the popcorn!" Alea said as she raised the metal bowl over her head heating it with her hands. The smell of warm popcorn quickly filled the room.

_Brilliant!_ Jono remarked _You blokes must be the life of the party._

"You're looking at the girl who can cook a Christmas ham in ten minutes!" Nathan replied as he poured himself a glassful and raising it to her and his cousin.

"Well, that was _intense_." Paige spoke up. "I didn't know there was so much involved for Cyrus to come to school here."

"Yea, chia. But did you vatos see the look he had when Jubes shot him down!"

"I would not refer to it as being 'shot down,' Angelo," Monet spoke up. "I believe Agent Nichols has been given an extreme amount of duties for only one federal officer. On top of that, he is attempting to balance those duties along with unique responsibilities of the secretive nature of our school and the degree of the X-Men's involvement in the situation."

"Don't forget to mention that the inmates here run this asylum!"

"Well whatever it is, we all have promises to keep," Paige added between bites of popcorn. "But our families know most of them."

"Paige, if First Mom ever finds out I know where the White House staff hides the Chocolate-Covered Sugar Bombs for me and Andi, heads will roll!" Cyrus exclaimed. "I mean it felt like a ton of bricks was off my neck when they said they knew I was a mutant, but can you imagine what could happen if they find out I know what aftershave Cyclops wears!"

"Well at least I don't feel bad about what I did in One-Time's room," Jay replied as he pored himself a glass.

The room became silent and all eyes were upon the room's occupant.

"Iakona. _Mea aloha_. What did you do?"

An evil grin formed as he rewound his thought back only a scant few minutes.

* * *

"There!" Jason said, completing the impromptu task. "_Take that copper!_" As he went for Kordel's door, he failed to notice a fallen fountain pen on the carpet. As he stepped on it, he slipped and hit his head against the wall, dislodging two of the framed objects. One of them hitting him on the head.

_"__**Damn it!**__ Who the fuck put this here!"_

He placed the large frame on the desk, as he had to reach to straighten Kordel's hockey jersey. He then had to rehang a large framed document, once he turned it the right way around, he read it;

"Hear ye, Hear ye. Whereas, the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. An original American colony. Whereas, the Commonwealth, haven enter into the Union in 1776, Do herby acknowledge the heroism of Kordel Nichols. Whereas, Mr. Nichols, a life-long resident of the Commonwealth and the great City of Boston, Whereas, Mr. Nichols, an exemplary student-athlete attending the University of Boston- _Shit this is boring!_"

He then placed it in its spot on the wall, but took him several attempts to keep it straight, but succeeded before exiting the room.

* * *

**{EmWiz}**That was DUH-MM!

**{PwrPlnt}**Sounded like it wouldda been funny.

**{EmWiz}**Whadda mean _wouldda_?

* * *

Kordel returned to his office to change, when Sean knocked of the door.

"Just checking up on things, Lad. How's your eyesight, Kordel?"

"_Improving_, I only have one spot left in my right peripheral."

"That's good to hear. So, how are the chores coming along, Kordel?"

"I have already finished cleaning the Recreation Room," Kordel replied as he hung up his jacket. "I am almost finished in the kitchen when I learned that silk ties are allergic to dish soap."

"Tis a very noble thing of you to do, completing all the chores yourself, Lad. Don't get me wrong, these are an exceptionally great group of kids, but they may not have returned the favor."

"Not now, but they will in time," _But I don't think I can live that long!_ Kordel completes to himself as he closed the closet door. "If they can not trust me, how are they going to respect me as their teacher. I learned the hard way that trust, much like respect, can only be EARNED, then must be KEPT, NEVER given out." He then went into the adjoining bedroom to change.

Sean recalled the tail end of his conversation with Emma yesterday. "As I said, Lad, very noble indeed." He then took in the way Kordel decorated the room. "I like what you did to your office, Kordel," he said as he examined the objects on the wall behind his desk. "The hockey jersey's a nice touch."

"Thank you, Sean!" He called out from the other room, deciding a pair of blue jeans would better suit a night of kitchen duty than Armani. "That was my senior year jersey; I had a hat trick against Michigan in our National Championship match and was named Most Outstanding Player of the tournament finals."

"Oh my, what's this?" Sean then noticed the large frame and read it aloud.

"_Whereas, the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. An original American colony. Whereas, the Commonwealth, haven entered into the Union in 1776._ Lad, when did you receive this?"

Reentering his office pulling an old Red Sox t-shirt over his head he looked at the object the Generation X Headmaster alluded to.

"_HOW __**DARE**__ THEY!"_ was his reply as he stormed out of the office and headed towards the boys dorms. Sean, not knowing what just set him off followed close behind.

* * *

In Jay's room there was a round of snickers. Cyrus even raised his glass at him for what he had done to in bodyguard's office.

"That's so mean of you, Jason!" Paige exclaimed. "How could you do such a thing?"

"I guess you already forgot about all those marshmallows, Hayseed." Jubilee remarked. "Well done, Padawan learner! It looks like the Force is strong with this one!" Then she began to breathe Vader-like.

_Yea, Luv, this is just as harmless._

"Besides," Nathan added. "It's not like he's gonna storm in here pissed off when it goes down."

Just then, the door swung open and in barged Agent Nichols, very upset and looking as if he was forcing his rage to stop boiling by the way he was taking deep breaths.

"Students!" he said in an extremely harsh tone as Sean entered the room. "Someone was in my office a short time ago. Whatever the offender may have removed or possibly added, I want the situation rectified _immediately_. I shall be in the Biosphere for ten minutes. Whatever may have been misplaced will be returned or taken back at that time. _**Is that understood!**_" he then turned on his heels and exited to the stairs and down to the foyer. Sean rushing to catch to him.

"Kordel, what just happened?"

He stopped, took a deep breath and turned to face Sean.

"I need two favors, Sean; first of all, do not head upstairs for anything short of a fire until I get back inside. You said the students may not have returned the favor, well now is the time to see how an exceptionally great this group of kids can be."

"Lad, if Jubilee went overboard with her pranking-"

"This was not one of Jubilee's pranks, Sean. She likes a big audience, whenever it was that happened, it is way too subtle for her with so many new faces to impress."

"I don't understand, Lad. What just happened?"

"I do not know yet, but please do not go upstairs to find out."

Still not sure what is going on, he can only guess that Agent Nichols is trying to see how mature the students can get. "All right Kordel, I'll stay down here. What's the other favor, Lad?"

"Please check in on Artie, Leech, and Penance, they are all in the Rec Room eating ice cream and watching a movie." With that, he headed outside for the Biosphere.

"Of course, Lad. Wait. Penance. _Ice cream?_"

* * *

_End of Chapter One_

**_©David D. Amaya 2010_**


	2. Chapter 2

**The "Big Mutant On Campus" Series**  
**By David D. Amaya**

_**Part five"The Tale of the Ghetto Butterfly"**_  
**_Chapter 2  
_**

_**Disclaimer: As always; the first step of the journey.**_

* * *

"_**FREEDOM!"**_

A rusted-out tow truck looked dumbstruck at the racecar's trail of dust, Lightning McQueen escaping off towards the horizon.

"Maybe, I should'a hooked him up to Bessie… And then took the boot off."

A projection of a red racecar mopping, appeared before the television.

"Leech don't know. Leach never see a car who like chores."

As Sean entered the RecRoom he noted Artie and Leech on the sofa continuing to eat their deserts while in the easy chair sat Penance, who had a very animated look on her crimson face. She apparently was laughing wordlessly. Not wanting to interrupt such a tranquil moment, he just leaned in the doorway watching along with the trio.

* * *

_"WHAT __**ELSE DID YOU DO, IAKONA!**__"_

"Nothing!"

"Alea," Paige interjected. "You have to assume that the prank he pulled upset him."

"No, Peike. Listen to what he said. He's pissed that someone was in his office but he doesn't know what's wrong. Besides, we would of known if he set it off. Okay, Iakona, you finished _**WHAT HAPPENED NEXT? **_"

_"I JUST LEFT!"_ He exclaimed, but suddenly he had an inward look, remembering the seemingly unimportant details. "_No, wait._ When I was leaving I slipped on something and hit a wall, a picture frame got crocked and another fell off, but I hung 'em back straight!"

_Did you break them, mate?_

"No, I checked them out first."

"What fell off, homes?"

"This fancy-assed letter."

"Well, tête de rubber," Stewart replied. "Maybe they were supposed to be crooked."

"Everything looked straight when I walked in."

"Jason, did you hang the document upside down perchance?"

"No, Miss. M, I do possess the magic ability of decodin' fancy book writin'! I even read it a little before I put it back to make sure it wasn't downside up!"

"Then you did hang it incorrectly, Jason. That document is what told Agent Nichols something was amiss in his office. That document is what was misplaced."

"What the hell are you talking about, St. Croix?"

* * *

_"What did you end up doing, Lariat?"_

" I stormed back into the Biosphere, using those ten minuets to try to calm down, which you understand felt like an eternity, Charlie. When the alarm on my watch sounded I headed back inside, straight to my office, Sean on my heels."

* * *

"Lad, I don't know what they did-"

"Neither do I." he replied taking a small flashlight from his desk.

The Academy headmaster was now dumbfounded. "Kordel, now I'm totally confused. If you don't know what they did, how do you know they did anything?"

"Because they put **that thing,**" he pointed to the wall. "The right way around. Please kill the lights."

The expiation still made no sense to Sean as he switched off the lights, Kordel turned on the small flashlight, which was projecting a black light. He swept the light around several places along the walls and inside his office closet.

"Lad, what are you doing?"

"There are several objects in this room of a sensitive nature; _you can guess what half of them are._ So I coated many objects with a phosphorescent dust, so I can check if anything was tampered with."

After several minutes, Kordel powered off the light.

"Is anything amiss, lad?"

"No," Kordel answered. "There are several hidden compartments behind the bookshelf. There is a wall safe behind that portrait, and there is a gun safe in the closet. Yet nothing seems disturbed." He sat in a chair in front of his desk. Looking around he noted his favorite fountain pen was on the floor, crushed. Looking from the pen to the framed document, back to the pen, the answer formed in his head.

"_**SHIT!**_" he exclaimed as he threw the flashlight against the wall in disgust with himself. "I feel so damn _**stupid!**_"

"What's wrong, Kordel?"

"Whoever was in here slipped on this pen," he showed it to Sean. "And hit the wall knocking down that _**thing,**_" He pointed to the wall. "which they hung improperly. _I feel like such an idiot!_ I accuse the students en mass of doing something improper, when the only thing they did was to look around, I will wager whomever was in here only wanted to take a look at my family's jukebox."

Sean looked toward the wall, nothing to him looked out of place. "Which one, Lad?"

Kordel got up out of the chair and took the large framed document off the wall.

"_This thing_," he handed it to the Irishman. "I hang it upside down."

"I don't understand."

"This reminds me of why I wear a badge." He then headed out the door.

"Where are you off to?"

"To apologize to the students."

* * *

"So after a short while, the jura came back, with Sean, and he was carrying a big-assed frame with him. M was right about Jay fucking up, homes, it was the one she mentioned."

_"What happened next, Angelo?"

* * *

_

"Please sit down, everyone," He looked over his shoulder to Sean._ "This means you as well, Sean."_

The Gex-X Headmaster took a seat next to Paige at Jason's desk, the rest sat either on the couch or on the floor in front of it.

He then tossed the frame to Monet who easily caught it.

"Miss. St. Croix. You mentioned that I placed this object upside down, when I arrived at the Academy. Did you not wonder why I did that?"

"Yes, Agent Nichols, I did, though I presumed you had a raison d'être you would share at a more suitable time."

"You were correct in that presumption, Miss. St. Croix, but this was neither the appropriate time nor the venue I would have preferred to elect.

"Students, I do not appreciate anyone entering my office without my permission, and I would request that you all please not allow it to ensue again.

"Whoever was inside my office accidentally knocked down that document. Then the offender proceeded to replace it, _correctly, I might add._ I may not have noticed it was out of place if not due to the fact I have been hanging it upside down since the day I received it from the Governor's office."

Monet passed the document around to her classmates until it ended up in the hands of their Headmaster, who read it aloud;

"**Hear ye, Hear ye!**

"_**Whereas**_, the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. An original American colony.

"_**Whereas,**_ the Commonwealth, haven entered into the Union in 1776, Do hereby acknowledge the heroism of _**Kordel Nichols.**_

"_**Whereas, **_Mr. Nichols, a life-long resident of the Commonwealth and the great City of Boston,

"_**Whereas,**_ Mr. Nichols, an exemplary student-athlete attending the University of Boston,

"_**Whereas, **_on the day, March, 7 of this year. Mr. Nichols displayed extraordinary courage, bravery and heroism without regard for personal safety, in an effort to save the lives of forty of his fellow citizens of the Commonwealth, in the Great Coventry Street Fire, on the above-mentioned date.

"**_Now, Therefore_**_,_ let it be publicly made known that on this day, by order of _**His Excellency, the Honorable Governor**_ of our _**Commonwealth of MASSACHUSETTS,**_ the Executive Office of Public Safety hereby bestows the Commonwealth's highest civilian honor to **KORDEL NICHOLS,** and calls this observance to the attention of all our citizens.

"Lad, when did you receive this?"

"During my graduating year at Boston University."

"But why would you hang such an honor upside down, Kordel?"

"Because it reminds me of why I'm here."

* * *

I was driving to practice, having just picked up a teammate visiting his mother and sisters in Roxbury, our goaltender, Gary _"The Gargoyle"_ Erwin. We had just been awarded our conference's championship and were preparing for our last regular season match against Vermont in Burlington, ranked third in the nation in our senior year at BU.

We were in such high spirits all month long, Gary especially. He posted back-to-back shutouts during the Beanpot Tournament, earning the Eberly Trophy and selected tournament MVP, making him a top pick for the Hobe Baker Award. NHL scouts were pestering him for weeks, and talk was he could be the first black player taken number one in the draft. A fact he loved to flaunt at me to no end.

* * *

"_This is our year!_ We gonna graduate with our third Beanpot, a National Title, I'm gettin' the puck version of the Heisman, then the first nigga _**EVER**_ to be number uno draft pick. Once I get that phat signing bonus the first thing I'm gonna do is get my momma a pad on Beacon Hill. Shit, I'm even thinking of buying yours, Lariat!"

"_WILL YOU PLEASE STOP CALLING ME THAT!_" Kordel shouted from the driver's seat, trying to make himself heard over Gary's new rap CD. "It has been three years now, you know I _EXTREMELY DISLIKE__ THAT NAME!_"

"I received my Certificate in Genealogical Research last year and you know I'm gonna get my masters at uOttawa after I'm drafted by the Senators, so let's review! Your name is?"

_"Gary!"_

"No, that's my name, White Bread. Your name is?"

**"Kordel."**

"Derived from?"

"Cord"

"Which is twisted into?"

_**"Damnit!"**_

"I never knew you could twist a cord in to a damnit! Come on!"

"Rope."

"Braided to form a?"

"Lariat."

"See? I'm positive if you were to dive way back, and I'm talkin' when the Magna Carter was still headline news, your ancestors were rope makers, I mean, shit, this IS Boston!"

"Whatever you say Gary. But you know Aunt Rose would have something to say on the matter."

"What else is new? At least I'm going places with Puck. How about you? I've heard how the scouts are looking at you since you scored those five goals against UMD last month, shit!

"Well I mean you are a half-good passer, your wristshot is above average, and you remind me of a broke-ass Bobby Orr. But, you're wasting your time by wanting to become Five-O. All that talent and you're just doing this to keep away from Rosie and Heathcliff."

"You mean, Garfield."

"Sorry, wrong fat cat." The Terriers' Goaltender then became uncharacteristically quiet, and then broached a sore subject with his first-line center. "Speaking of money, you take a look at that loan package my momma got, yet."

"Yes, but the only collateral you have right now would be the house. The details read like an armed robbery report, and the repayment schedule looks like next to impossible to keep up, the penalties are not this harsh from a loan shark, and the rate of interest jumps from 4.25% to 9.75% within eighteen months!

"_This is criminal!_ I told you I own stock in half the banks in town, I can make a few calls when we get back from our road trip. Heck, I can co-sign! You can always repay me with that _'phat signing bonus'_ once the draft is over."

"_Fuck that, Lariat!_ My momma always said you gotta stand on your own two feet. Even if the Man tried to push you down, you get back up and stand on your own two feet! We're gonna get that loan from somewhere and open up that music shop like my pops always dreamed of! Then when I get drafted, my momma's NEVER gonna work another day in her life!

"What about you, Lariat? You ain't gotta work, but here you are Five-O in training! Shit, if my family had that kinda cheddar, I'da retired when I was nine! I'd hire eggheads to do my homework for me!"

"I told you, you always dreamed of playing for Montréal, well as far back as I can remember I wanted to be a Secret Service agent. I…"

The smell of smoke stopped his train of thought.

"Gary, do you smell that?"

"Yea, Lariat. Smells like someone's cooking Cajun Meatloaf!"

As they turned the corner, they saw a thick column of smoke rising from a five-story apartment building.

"Shit, Lariat! That building's on fire! Pull the fuck over! Let's see if we can help!"

Kordel parks his Mustang across the street from the apartment building, Gary stops a man staring at the blaze and tells him to call the fire department when the sound of a small boy could be heard calling for his momma.

"Sweet Jesus!" Gary exclaims. "There's still people inside!" and he dashes into the building. Kordel right behind him.

* * *

Of the eleven members of Generation X assembled in Jason Delano's room listening to Kordel Nichols' story, only three have met him before.

Cyrus Parkman's first encounter with him was his shielding him from an accidental use of his mutant abilities. For Sean Cassidy and Jubilee Lee, they witnessed firsthand the legendary bravely, courage and skill of the United States Secret Service, fighting along side the X-Men.

However, right now they all see Kordel, visibly shaken as he tells the story. His voice is trembling slightly and his right hand twitches uncontrollably. He is obviously retelling a terrible event.

* * *

We make it to the second floor, we can barely see due to the thick smoke but all I could think about was getting to that kid on the top floor.

When we get to the third floor, we see that so many people were rushing for the fire escape that they created a log jam so no one can get out, Gary and I pull enough people out of the doorway that they can now get down to the street level. Once we clear the doorway, we find the source of the screaming.

* * *

"Shit, the fucking door's locked!"

"Stand back!" I shout, and I shoulder the door open. When we entered, the whole apartment was filled with smoke and we find six small children hiding under the kitchen table.

"Come on, kids!" Gary tells them. "This joint's somkin' like a Cheech & Chong movie!"

I reach for one of them but she backs away from me in fear.

"My momma says to never go nowhere with no _**honky!**_"

"Shit him, he ain't no honky, _he's white trash!"_

This seems to appease the children as Gary hands three of them to me. He picks up the rest and we make a dash out of the building.

At this point, there are about thirty residents of the apartment that have made it outside when we get there with the children. One of the residents takes the children from our arms. Then someone says something that makes my heart stop.

"Where's Trey and Yolanda?"

_**"What?"**_

"_The twins! __**They must still be inside!"**_

By the time I get back to the door, Gary is already back in the inferno.

* * *

_End of Chapter Two_

**_©David D. Amaya 2010_**


	3. Chapter 3

**The "Big Mutant On Campus" Series**  
**By David D. Amaya**

_**Part five"The Tale of the Ghetto Butterfly"**_  
**_Chapter 3  
_**

_**Disclaimer: As always; the first step of the journey.**_

* * *

We get back to the third floor, but the staircase begins to break away.

* * *

"Shit! Heads up, Lariat!"

Gary turns on the stairway and tackles Kordel out of the stairwell as it crumbles away.

As Kordel gets to his feet, he looks up at the gaping expanse barring them from the fifth floor.

"How are we going to get up there, Gary?"

He turns to his teammate, who had turned away from him, doubling over. Suddenly Gary's red practice jersey begins to rip. Large leathery wings begin to sprout from his back; his skin turns a dark shade of gray. Thick horns emerge from his temples that surround his face. The metamorphosis complete, the creature turns to face a stunned Kordel Nichols.

"Now you know why they call me the Gargoyle!" He says with what can only be referred to as a grin forms on its face. _"But you'll never see me and Gary in the same room at the same time!_ You go and double check the bottom two floors, I'll get the twins."

Focusing on the reason they are here keeps the fear he now feels upon meeting his first outed mutant in check. "Right." As he turns to begin checking doors, the creature called him back.

"Oh, and Kordel! If anyone asks about this, tell 'em you ran into a ghetto butterfly!" He then leaped to the next floor to rescue the twins. The powerful thrust of his wings knocking Kordel to the ground.

* * *

I checked all the apartments and there was not anyone left, just as I was exiting the building, I hear a high pitched whistle. I recognize Gary calling for the one-three-one. I look up toward the roof, I could not see him through all the flames and smoke that surrounded him, but I saw he had the twins in his arms. When he sees me, I hear him shout;

"Lariat, I got 'em! I'm gonna make a jump for it!"

Gary spreads his wings. The only way he can make his escape with the twins is to jump and glide down, but there was an explosion that knocked them off the building. He falls straight down onto an old Dodge. I ran to him to see if he was okay.

"GARY!"Kordel screams as he dashes to where his friend landed. His legs and wings are both apparently broken.

"Are the kids all right?" he weakly asks.

Kordel carefully peels his wings apart, the twins look stunned, and are coughing from all the smoke, but appear to be unharmed.

_"They're okay, Gary! You saved them!"_ Kordel takes them from his arms and takes them to their siblings then runs back to his side. In the distance, the wail of Boston Fire Department engines can be heard.

"Hang in there, Gary! _Help's on the way!"_

Gary begins to return to normal, his wings shrinking and the horns disappearing back into his temples. His mortal injuries though, do not disappear.

* * *

"He was in bad shape when EMS finally arrived, but by some small miracle," Kordel pauses. "_**NO,**_ that is _**not **_right, because of _**hero**_ named Gary Erwin! The only other injuries were minor; bumps and bruises to smoke inhalation, he saved the lives of forty people. I ride with him to Boston Medical because I received burns on my right side. That is when I saw for the first time that hate can even occur to a hero."

* * *

"BMC trauma this is Engine 42, repeat, Engine four-two, Inbound with two male patients both approx 22-years-old, patient one, suffering from smoke inhalation and possible third-degree burns to his right hand, thigh and hip. Patient two, also suffering from smoke inhalation and major injuries suffered from a fall. The patient is a possible mutant."

"What the hell did you just say!" Kordel barked.

"I heard that this mutie turned into a monster and tried to grab a couple of kids."

"THAT'S OUR GOALTENDER, YOU FUCKING IDIOT! HE RESCUED TWO KIDS ON THE ROOF AND THE EXPLOSION KNOCKED HIM TO THE STREET!" Kordel attempts to shield the truth from these paramedics coughing intermittently. "WE JUST CALL HIM 'THE GARGOYLE!'"

"No fuckin' way!" exclaims the driver, "Hey Liam, that's _Gary Erwin!_ The BU Goalie! Remember, he pitched two shut-outs for us in the Beanpot and he's up for the Hobie Baker."

"Wait," the paramedic looks at the number on Kordel's jersey, "Hey! You're Kordel Nichols! I saw you score five goals against UMD, last month! You guys are wicked brilliant this year! You think you're goin' all the way?"

* * *

Just like that, Gary went from being a hero who rescued two kids, to being some mutant monster that preys on children, to the BU backstop. We get to the hospital and finally Gary regains consciousness. As they attempt to separate us to work on him, he lifts a broken arm and grabs my jersey.

"If anything goes wrong, promise me two things. Help get my momma that loan, and whatever you do, don't tell her how I got my nickname. She might not understand."

* * *

"They work on him valiantly through the night, but he succumbed to his injuries," Kordel tells his students and their headmaster. "The fire was caused by a crystal methamphetamine lab set up by the building superintendent. He gets 25 years to life at Massachusetts Correctional Institution, but I **_swear_ **he will only get out of there in a coffin!

"I purchased building and had it torn down. Now a community garden called '_Butterfly Meadow_' is in its place. I insisted a gray stone gargoyle be cast to overlook it."

The students look on, stunned at the story they just heard, Monet spoke up.

"But why do you hang this commendation upside down, Agent Nichols?"

"One reason is because of people's phobia and subsequent vilification of mutants.

"When the Governor's office hands an award there is an investigation to see if the award is merited. Some of the witness' reports claim a monster was involved though. Others flat out say '_Mutie_.' Despite my influence, however, the Governor's office felt there was not enough '_clear eyewitness accounts_' to give a dead hero his due. I would not have showed up at the State House, if it were not for his sisters urging me to accept it and tell the truth. At least the parts I told them.

"I had a scholarship set up in his honor, so there will always be a deserving student going to collage in his name."

"Is that why you have me call you Lariat?"

"You know, Cyrus. To this day, I **STILL** extremely dislike that name. But every time someone calls me by that name, it reminds me of Gary, because _he_ is the reason I wear _this badge._"

Kordel took a deep breath to steady his nerves.

"I apologize for overreacting this evening." He said, and then left the room.

The students just continued to sit stunned at the story they were told, until Sean broke the uneasy silence.

"I am going to ask this politely," he said in a soft voice. "Please, no pranks or practical jokes tomorrow, Okay?"

"Yea, Irish," Jubilee answered for the group. "We promise."

"Thank you all," Taking the Commendation with him, he made it to the door then turned to face the students. "This isn't what bravery is, this is just merely an after-the-fact acknowledgment. Kordel knows what it means to sacrifice, lose the ones he loves and what a hero truly is, and what being a hero_ costs_. Just as every one of you do. _He deserves your respect for that._"

As he left, Alea removed her left shoe and hit Jason with it.

"I hope you are _HAPPY_!"

"WHAT? He STILL doesn't know what happened! If I knew that thing was SUPPOSED to be downside up, he would have NEVER figured it out!"

"_**Jason!**_" Paige yelled at him, tears streaming down her face. "How can you say such things, especially after the story we were told?"

"Because if you were listening to what _**I**_ just told you," Jason replied. "You would know that I did NOT, shit on the memory of his homeboy! Did NOT say he wasn't brave! And DID NOT say he was a selfish sonofabitch! But, you HEARD HIM, DAMNIT! It wasn't my fault he drug up the past!

"Guthrie someone needs to toughen you up! '_Jason!_'" he mimicked. _'How can you say such things, especially after the story we were told?'_ He told a story where the main character lost someone they love so much they are willing to die and **kill** for them, _**AND THEY STILL SUFFER**_, because they wish every day it was them instead, but the only dreams that **EVER** come true are nightmares! **I KNOW SIX FUCKIN' STORIES LIKE THAT!** _What, you guys forgot?_" he glared over to the three he _thought_ knew him better. "_**You**_ had to earn _**EVERY LAST GOD DAMN ONE!**_"

"_JAY!_" Steward, Alea, and Nathan exclaimed

"**ALL RIGHT!**" he bellowed, angry that everyone in the room was upset with him. "You want me to say something nice? _**FINE**_! I'll say something fucking nice! I'll say he's tougher than Wolverine's punk ass if that makes you happy! And I'm cool with the fact that a flatscan helping save Parkman's fat from the fryer wasn't necessarily _**A BAD THING!**_ But no one,_and I mean __**NO ONE**_ _deserves_ one _fucking ounce_ of respect!

"Respect, boys and girls has to be earned in _**EVERY**_ aspect of your life, and once earned, respect must be KEPT! If you EVER have to ask for it, you _**WILL NEVER**_ get it!"

"Alright, Jay, maybe you **ARE** right," Nathan replied, "_AND YES_ everyone here _**IS**_ overreacting a ton. However, if he put a marshmallow launcher in here and accidentally moved that picture of the Sarge…"

"THAT'S FUCKING DIFFERENT AND YOU **_KNOW_ **THE REASONS WHY!"

Suddenly the indication that the prank Jason pulled in Kordel's office manifested, for all the academy students at once.

* * *

"How so, Kordel?"

"Well, Charlie. I head back to my room with my tail between my legs, when I get there, I try to put on some Earth, Wind & Fire to calm down. Then Sean came in with the frame…''

* * *

"Kordel," Sean inquired as he stood at the doorjamb. "Are you all right, Lad?"

"It was not their fault, Sean," Kordel replied, resting him arm on the glass of the vintage jukebox. "They did nothing remotely warranting such a scolding," he then input the number **B109**. "Whoever was in here just wanted to look around, several students saw this getting unpacked, and they probably wanted to see a vinyl 45-record up close."

"Look, I told the students to hold off on the pranks for tomorrow."

"That was totally unnecessary, Sean," He pressed the numbers **B109** again. "Remember I told Monet one reason is because of the vilification of mutants?"

"Aye."

"Well, the second was the villainy that is my aunt."

* * *

Kordel in now stuck in an Emergency Exam Room at Boston Medical Center. Boston PD investigators are taking his statement. One of the investigators said that no one perished in the fire.

_You and Gary are heroes,_ she said. She contacted the family of the eight children that were rescued; _Their family wants to meet you two,_ she said. _The families of the people you two saved want to either shake your hands, or bake you two a sweet potato pie, or give you a hug_, she said.

"How's Gary doing?"

She said nothing.

"We'll check as we need his statement as well," Then she left closing the curtain behind her, leaving him alone in the ER to ponder what would have happened if he decided not to answer the phone as he left his desk back at the Secret Service office.

He would not have been burned, coughing up smoke, Gary would not have sustained career and life-threatening injuries; they both would be working on stopping the Catamounts Power Play unit with the rest of the Hockey East Conference champions.

_Nevertheless, rich man's son,_ a voice inside his head whispers. _If you and your best friend had not intervened when you did, forty **innocent **lives would have perished in that inferno. _

_ You could have chosen a different path! You could have decided to do nothing and forty souls would have departed this life! _

_ If you were to have been awarded the championship of your sport this night, would you, or your best friend, have done anything different, rich man's son?_

"**No.**"

Suddenly the curtain parts and in strolls Roslyn Sweeney, led by the unmistakable fragrance of Coco Chanel N°5. Clothed in a Louis Vuitton original, frosted head to toe in Tiffany jewelry, draped in $70,000 worth of Russian sable, and clutching a Swarovski-crystal evening bag. As per usual of entering the same room as her only nephew, she turns her nose up slightly further.

"I anticipate this ultimately teaches you a lesson of who you are and what your rightful place in society truly is, Kordel."

She strides to his bedside, she assumes the stone face he makes at her is due to the unnecessary pain he decided to have inflected, she has no inkling it could have been disgust.

"We play an essential role of the economical upper echelon of New England. Since the chartering of the New World, and in every act in which has taken part since, our family's role is vital!

"And it is a role which you have forgotten, Kordel! You persist to tarnish your family's glorious name! You act as if you are common Blue Collar trash! I have allowed you to participate in that barbarous spectacle of yours, as athletics is one way to impress the right debutantes at an appropriate venue, but you could have participated for the Crimson of Harvard, and have been instructed in a proper business curriculum!

"And now I have been informed that you entered a burning slum? Look at the injuries you have sustained! And for whom? You risk your life, one who is from the finest of families, with roots extending to the landing of the Mayflower, to rescue a bunch of coloreds who are of such low breeding? What shall I disclose of this pauper's folly, Kordel?

"You can choose to say you are proud of the nephew you have, and his duty to-"

"Your only duty is to your family and your class! If my brother, Tobias were still alive - !"

"My father would have been proud of what I have done this day! Despite your efforts to appraise people on a monetary scale, human life is _**PRICELESS**_! Now, if your only reason for granting me the pleasure of your presence is to turn my back on the destiny I have chosen, I apologize for wasting your precious time Aunt Rose."

"You are too much like your mother, dear boy."

"I thank you for that heartfelt complement, Aunt Rose."

She looks at him with a look that could kill, but chose not to continue the tirade. "I shall at least insure you are given a private room to keep from the common riff-raff." And with that she turned and strode away.

Now, the rich man's son is left to ponder anew.

He wonders, what if he had, in fact beaten his best friend to the third floor? He knows the NHL is lacking in quality goaltending, and the Hall of Fame deserves to have Gary Erwin enshrined there one day.

* * *

"Besides," he continues to ponder that twist of fate as he again presses the number **B109**. "The world could have continued to go on with one less twenty-something billionaire."

"_No, it couldn't._ You're a good man Kordel. I know what you've went through, just about everyone here has gone through that same sense of loss."

Kordel pounded on the jukebox glass with his fist.

"Don't take this so hard, Lad. The kids..."

"Oh, no, Sean," he replies apologetically. "_The jukebox._ We installed all the records this afternoon, it is not working for some reason."

Kordel examines the vintage Wurlitzer Jukebox to find the plug had fallen out of the wall socket.

"It is only unplugged, I shall remedy that issue."

Kordel squeezed between the wall and the jukebox, grabbed the plug and reinserted it to the socket.

What he had forgotten in the past half-hour was that one of the jukeboxes' powerful speakers faces along the side his right ear was aligned with. Upon receiving full power, the two found out the prank Jason Delano is now being chastised for.

When he was in Kordel's office he selected **B137** then quickly unplugged the jukebox, but not before turning the volume to maximum.

The result was the hammer of the gods.

The battering riff of "The Immigrant Song" blaring in his ear. Kordel suddenly jerked at the unexpected Viking wail of Robert Plant, forcing him to be stuck along the wall.

* * *

"I did that!" Jason replied to the sound of Led Zeppelin wafting throughout the dorms. "and I can't undo it, even if I _WANTED TO_! Now, everyone, _**GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY ROOM!**_"

* * *

Sean saw Kordel's legs kicking and attempted to pull him away to no avail. Then Sean noticed his right hand pointing at the volume switch. Once the sound died down, he pulled the jukebox away from the wall slightly and pulled Kordel out.

Their eyes met, and then they both burst out in uncontrolled laughter.

"What do you have to say about your exceptionally great group of kids now, Sean?"

"They're inventive, clever, and **pretty damn funny!**"

* * *

_End of Part five_

Part Six of the "BMOC" Series "_**A 12-Page Letter**_" will be posted next month.

**_©David D. Amaya 2010_**


End file.
